


The God in the Mountain's Shadow

by conspiracy_kid



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunches and bunches of dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sesshoumaru is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracy_kid/pseuds/conspiracy_kid
Summary: Series of shorts detailing the relationship of Sesshoumaru and Kurosuke and their trials and tribulations.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin (InuYasha) & Original Male Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on the platform, and I'm currently cross-posting this fic here and on WattPad.  
> But the story is basically just utter self-indulgence that I thought I'd share for anyone interested. Kurosuke is my darling little boy and I think Sesshoumaru deserves the world. This story is 100% for fun and I hope you enjoy it!

Sesshomaru pulled his husband close to him. The god was half-buried in his fur. The smile on his face was undeniable. It warmed him and made him reflexively give Kurosuke a soft kiss.

"You're sweet, my dear," Kurosuke whispered.

"I'm sorry that we can only meet in stolen moments," Sesshomaru said. 

"We have time," Kurosuke said. "How have your travels been, my lord?" 

Sesshomaru sat down with Kurosuke still pressed against him, "It's been... well, I suppose."

"Will you tell me why you lost your arm? Don't think I haven't noticed," Kurosuke said as he rubbed Sesshomaru's chest.

"My half-brother, Inuyasha, cut it off when we battled over my father's sword, Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said. "I was lost to my temper."

Kurosuke pressed a sweet kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek. "You've gotten better about it. I saw the little one you were with."

"Her name is Rin. After one of my injuries, I was healing in a forest and she came to me. Unafraid. She was killed by wolves, and I brought her back. She's followed me ever since."

"That's very sweet of you, my dear," Kurosuke said. "And your half-brother? He's still alive?"

"Yes. He-" Sesshomaru paused looking conflicted, "I don't want to kill him. Not anymore, my father loved him and his mother. I... I wouldn't wish to destroy that if I can help it. I may not love him, but he's respectably strong, especially for a half demon."

Kurosuke made a content sound as he nuzzled back into Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm proud of you, my sweet husband."

"You're the only being to ever call me sweet," Sesshomaru whispered.

The two quieted down and curled into each other. Their hearts and breathing synced easily as hundreds of years of practice would allow. Sesshomaru was mindlessly stroking through Kurosuke's hair as Kurosuke slept soundly on his chest.

"I want you to travel with me," Sesshomaru whispered.

"All you need to do is ask, my dear," Kurosuke murmured softly. 


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all roads lead back to family

Kurosuke was holding Rin's hand when he saw Sesshomaru pause. The demon turned around to look at his pack.

"My brother is coming this way. If you wish to meet him, we will continue on this path. Otherwise, we must fly," Sesshomaru said, looking strained.

"You can just say that you don't wish to see your brother, dear," Kurosuke said warmly.

Sesshomaru huffed at being seen through so easily, "It's your choice."

Kurosuke smiled mischievously, "Then we continue walking."

Kurosuke held out his hand again for Rin and his other almost teasingly for Sesshomaru. The dog demon slipped his delicate hand into Kurosuke's as if that was the only natural course. They continued walking.

It took a few hours before they finally reached Inuyasha's group. Sesshomaru still had his hand in Kurosuke's, but Rin was dancing alongside them while Kurosuke hummed a sweet tune. 

The demon slayer and monk were at the front of the group, and subsequently the first to see them. Sesshomaru wanted to cringe away, but Kurosuke's solid hand reminded him that the god truly wanted to meet his half-brother.

Kurosuke let the melody taper off once the other group was within earshot. Rin looked mildly disappointed and pouted. Kurosuke picked her up and spun her into a hug to apologize for no longer humming for her. When she was placed on Ah-Un's back, she started to braid the two-headed dragon's hair cheerfully. Her eyes were not fixed on her self-imposed task, however she was watching the human-dominated group closely.

It gave Sesshomaru a sense of pride at her careful considerations. Jaken, however, was quiet behind him. Sesshomaru could tell that the imp was cowering away from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru slowed them to a stop in front of Inuyasha's group, who was watching them in turn with careful eyes.

"Huh, you do look like Inu no Taisho," Kurosuke said once he laid eyes on Inuyasha. "And you, Miss? I have a gift for you." Kurosuke said once he looked at Kagome. 

He had collected a few of the Shikon jewel shards from Naraku's pesky demons that had come after them. He had no use for them and neither did Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Kurosuke released Sesshomaru's hand and dug out four shards he'd collected from his kimono. He pressed them into the little priestess' hand, closing it gently, and patting it. 

"I have no want to see these in the wrong hands, and my beloved would rather them as far from us as possible to keep little Rin safer," Kurosuke said.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she examined the pure jewel shards in her hands. The demon slayer, Kurosuke knew her as Sango, gasped once she realized who Kurosuke was.

"You're the God in the Mountain's Shadow!" Sango said while taking a step back.

"The god of what now?" Miroku asked.

Kurosuke smiled and looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. "Your nickname for me seems to have stuck, my dear."

Sesshomaru looked embarrassed, the very tips of his ears turned the barest shade of red darker. "Be quiet, my love."

"My love?" The group sputtered.

"Is that so odd? Sesshomaru is my heart, and I his. Though, I do fear that little Rin has stolen it away," Kurosuke said as he patted Sesshomaru's chest plate with a smile.

Sesshomaru had the barest hint of a smile on his face, "My heart only beats for you."

Inuyasha looked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his brother had a romantic bone in his body.

Kurosuke broke the sudden tension with a little laugh that turned steadily into his classic boisterous guffaw. He turned his head into Sesshomaru's fur.

"I can't believe you'd say something so sappy, Sesshomaru!"

"It is not sappy if it is the truth. You're a wicked god," Sesshomaru said with a completely straight face. "I know you'd keep me up in your mountain if you could."

"My trapped maiden..." Kurosuke sighed, "but you're happier like this. Wandering the land and looking for fights. I can't say the same for myself, I feel so exposed."

Inuyasha's group was watching the demon lord and god murmur gently to each other, seemingly oblivious to their onlookers. They were disbelieving of how happy the two seemed to be.

Sesshomaru looked up at them with a slight scowl once he locked eyes with Inuyasha. Kurosuke sighed softly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hm, we must be on our way. It was a pleasure to meet you all," Kurosuke said as he led Sesshomaru away by the hand and clicked his tongue for Ah-Un to follow.

"Wait! You shouldn't go that way," Kagome said suddenly. "Naraku has demons everywhere in the forest."

"And?" Kurosuke asked.

"What do you mean 'and'? You could die," Inuyasha butt in.

Kurosuke stared at Sesshomaru for a long minute. "He was born after I retired into the mountain?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly.

"It shows," Kurosuke said testily. "I am quite capable in destroying Naraku and his puppets if he tries to attack us. The only problem I am having is that he keeps running away from us."

Sesshomaru smiled just slightly, "You laid a heavy blow on him. You shouldn't be surprised that he ran as he did."

Inuyasha stared at them in confusion.

Kagome cut in, "No matter how strong you are, they could still take Rin."

Kurosuke felt some of his control slip as his eyes darkened, "Girl, if you think anything will come between myself and Rin, you are not only foolish but wrong."

Sesshomaru pulled the annoyed Kurosuke into his mokomoko and wrapped an arm around his waist. He stroked his hip gently.

"Settle yourself," Sesshomaru commanded.

Kurosuke grimaced and turned to Kagome, "My apologies, my temper tends to get the best of me when I have people to protect."

Kagome nodded in acceptance, "You could stay with us tonight, we were thinking of setting up camp soon."

Kurosuke detached himself from Sesshomaru and picked Rin up. "Would you like to go with them tonight? If we stop, I can cook dinner. If we keep walking, we'll have to have fruit for dinner."

Rin's eyes brightened when Kurosuke said he'd cook. "Can we stay with them, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kurosuke smiled up at his husband, "What do you say, my lord?"


	3. Rest

After the two groups settled down for camp, Kurosuke pulled plenty of supplies from thin air. He place a large pot over the fire and started to make a hearty vegetable soup with fat buckwheat noodles swimming in the heavily perfumed soup. He sat back after a moment to allow shadows to continue stirring the thick soup.

"What meat would you like, Rin?" Kurosuke asked.

"Hm... grilled fish would be yummy," Rin said after a moment of thinking.

Kurosuke smiled warmly at her and pulled a string of fresh river fish from thin air. He set them up easily on sturdy sticks around the fire. He drizzled sweetened soy sauce over the fish as he always did for Rin. He could see the little fox demon in the group practically drooling over the cooking soup and the glazed fish.

"Would you like some as well?" Kurosuke asked the fox demon.

"W-wait, you don't have to cook for me too!" The fox said. "Kagome has food for me."

Kurosuke hummed, "And I have food for you as well should you want it."

Sesshomaru glanced down tersely at the young demon, "Accept the food, my husband wishes to feed you. It would be rude to decline a god."

Kurosuke smacked Sesshomaru's chest plate with his wooden spoon. "He is a loyal, growing boy. It's understandable that he wouldn't want to accept food from others. But in turn, he is a growing boy. I have plenty for you and Rin. My offer extends to you all as well."

Inuyasha looked hesitant, but Sango accepted with ease.

"I remember during a bad winter when you came down the mountain to feed my village," Sango said wistfully. "You've helped my village for hundreds of years."

Kurosuke blinked and cocked his head, "I only do my due duty to the people living in my mountain. I am a yama-no-kami for a reason."

Sesshomaru settled down behind him and huffed, "Most yama-no-kami care very little for humans."

Kurosuke shrugged and stirred the pot, "Most yama-no-kami were not born human."

Kagome looked surprised at Kurosuke's almost flippant statemnt, "You were born human?"

Kurosuke hummed, "I was. When I died, my village enshrined me at the top of the mountain behind us. They figured at the very least it would keep my spirit settled or make me a god. I was one of the few warriors that lived in the village. They prayed for me and I returned."

"How can you be away from the mountain then?" The monk Miroku asked with skepticism furrowing his brow.

"I'm not needed to preside over the mountain, there are other more qualified yama-no-kami to tend to it," Kurosuke stated. "I'm more of a retired god in that sense."

Kurosuke doled out the soup and fish to the others, then settled gently into Sesshomaru's side. He pulled Sesshomaru's chest armor off and curled further into his husband's arm.

Once Rin and the others finished their meals and rinsed their bowls, Rin curled into his lap to sleep. Sesshomaru's half-brother and his group settled across from them around the other side of the fire. Jaken was off trailing around Ah-Un.

Kurosuke combed his fingers slowly through Rin's hair as Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into the side of Kurosuke's neck. He left his lips pressed tenderly to his neck as he shut his eyes.

Kurosuke hummed softly as he let his magic wrap Rin up in warm shadows of the fire. She gave a happy sigh and curled into the shadows protecting her.

Sesshomaru's eyes caught the firelight with something like love and greed. Kurosuke smiled wistfully at his husband's countenance and pressed a sweet kiss to one of his cheek marks.

He leaned away after a moment to pull his hair up into a high loose bun. His clothes lost whatever road dirt that had settled on them. He pulled the somewhat swaddled Rin to his chest and tucked her under his chin. Sesshomaru mirrored him by tucking Kurosuke similarly under his chin.

They looked so antithetical to how Inuyasha knew his brother to be. How could someone that lovingly tucked his spouse and child under his chin be the same demon that tried on numerous occasions to kill Inuyasha. Kurosuke had to be a force of nature to be able to curb his brother so thoroughly.


	4. Star-crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in the past with a way of talking that reflects it. It was fun to write tbh, also I'm in quarantine rn and trying to work on a novel so this may slow down a bit on uploads

Kurosuke was a handsome god, Sesshomaru had to admit. He was visiting his mother and father when he first saw the god at a party. He was built similarly to a peasant but dressed in fineries that no daiyokai could ever find. Heavy layers of black and silver silk and wool draped over his sturdy frame in smoke and shadows. His black hair was long and slung over his shoulder in a loose braid decorated with fine combs and jewelry. His eyes were the night sky and painted headily with vermillion and ink. 

He was powerful. That much Sesshomaru could tell from just being in the room with him. He exerted an aura of strength that was almost level with his father's own. 

The young god turned his eyes on Sesshomaru and asked his father something. Inu no Taisho waved Sesshomaru their way.

"You are correct. This is my son, Sesshomaru," Taisho said proudly. "He's grown into an upstanding demon."

The god nodded and bowed politely, "It is this one's pleasure to meet the young Lord. I am Kurosuke, the returned Lord of Shadow."

"This Sesshomaru is pleased to make your acquaintance as well, my Lord," Sesshomaru returned politely.

Taisho smiled strangely at them and left them to talk.

"This one is still quite unfamiliar with the affairs of the eclectic daiyokai, would the young Lord be willing to help this one?" Kurosuke asked.

"This Sesshomaru would be willing," Sesshomaru began. "This Sesshomaru must admit to being unaware of some of the most current of affairs, but this one is familiar with almost all of the demons present."

Kurosuke smiled politely and nodded. "This one would be appreciative if the young Lord would introduce him to the other guests."

So, Sesshomaru did. It was oddly enjoyable talking to the almost demure god. Especially when he saw some of the more terrified glances other demons were giving the god.

"Have you heard about that god beside young lord Sesshomaru? I heard he slaughtered over a thousand demons within seconds when they tried to claim his mountain dwelling. He's apparently ferocious, but in front of us now… he seems weak," a weaker demon whispered to its friend.

Kurosuke's eyes narrowed as something cold rolled over his expression. "This one cannot appreciate gossiping fools, perhaps the young Lord should lead us elsewhere?"

Sesshomaru raised a slim brow, but he acquiesced nonetheless and brought Kurosuke to another area.

"This Sesshomaru is surprised that Lord Kurosuke is annoyed by those comments," Sesshomaru said after a moment.

"This god is strong with a stronger temper. Only time and death has faded such a temper from how it once had been," Kurosuke said stiffly. "This one would prefer to avoid causing a disturbance amongst the guests. This one is beginning to think it may have been unwise for him to leave his temple… he is however quite pleased to have met the young Lord."

"This Sesshomaru appreciates Lord Kurosuke's honesty," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Kurosuke's midnight eyes seemed to drag across Sesshomaru's face and paused briefly at his lips. "This one would like to give an invitation to the young Lord to visit him upon his mountain, should the young Lord choose to accept it."

"This Sesshomaru accepts the invitation," Sesshomaru said as heat fluttered in his chest.

Kurosuke was beautiful, Sesshomaru decided then. He wanted to see a coarser side of him in that instance though, but he knew that the god would balk at it. He was within foreign territory and seemingly already disliked among some of the demons.

"May this Sesshomaru ask what that weak demon was talking about?"

"This one is responsible for the deaths of over a thousand demons. They were dispensed with in seconds, because they were uninvited and planning on pillaging this one's temple and temple goers. This one was furious at such an attempt and ended it. It has caused tension among this one and certain demons who were close to the leader of the pillagers," Kurosuke said slowly, trying still to use polite language.

"This Sesshomaru welcomes Lord Kurosuke to use whatever language best suits him," Sesshomaru said, then added, "but this Sesshomaru also understands Lord Kurosuke's fury at an attack such as that. This Sesshomaru would not have been so kind to demons that were similarly aligned to the pillager."

Kurosuke smiled at him, "This one appreciates the young Lord's response. It means very much."

Sesshomaru nodded and curled his hand over the banister they were in front of. He glanced out over the crowd and back at Kurosuke.

"Would Lord Kurosuke like to return to his temple?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kurosuke looked up just slightly to the young demon Lord in surprise. "Is the young Lord wishing to go as well?"

Sesshomaru nodded just slightly in response, as he turned from the crowd and beckoned Kurosuke to follow him.

"I've heard you have the ability to transport yourself and others through shadows," Sesshomaru said, dropping the polite language.

"I do, tell me when you are ready to leave, Lord Sesshomaru," Kurosuke said, dropping most of the polite language. 

Sesshomaru quirked his mouth into a smirk as he walked them to his rooms. "I'll be changing into my more informal dress, if you do not mind?"

"I do not," Kurosuke said as his clothes morphed into something that looked between what a peasant and a noble would wear. The clothes were finely spun but simply done. He had minimal adornments, and his hair was pulled into a high, loose bun. He looked much more peaceful in these clothes, rather than the heavy formal clothes.

Sesshomaru directed him to his sitting rooms and dressed in what had become a signature style for him. He dressed in a fashion more similar to Chinese demons and slung his mokomoko over his shoulder. He cinched some armor around himself and quickly combed through his hair.

Kurosuke was reading through a poetry book Sesshomaru had set aside in the sitting room. His eyes were locked to the pages and seemed fascinated by the fanciful descriptions. Sesshomaru could feel his ears heat in embarrassment at the god reading through his own work.

"Sesshomaru, do you mind telling me who wrote these poems? I am fond of their style and their topics," Kurosuke inquired.

Sesshomaru curled his hand reflexively in the fur hanging over his shoulder, "I wrote it."

Kurosuke's eyes seemed to brighten with curiosity, "Have you any more books? You're very talented," Kurosuke plied.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back into his bedroom. "If you'll follow me, I keep them mostly hidden away."

Kurosuke stared at his back in confusion, "Why hide them?"

"They're not faultless," Sesshomaru said simply. "Many of them are quite personal, and I do not like sharing such things with others."

"Thank you for allowing me to read them," Kurosuke said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru shook his with a polite smile gracing his lips. "You're hardly a harsh critic."

"Perhaps from the exquisite writing or simply because it is beautiful," Kurosuke said as Sesshomaru stepped closer to him.

Sesshomaru gave Kurosuke his hand to help him up only to be surprised with Kurosuke curling his deceptively delicate hand over the callused knuckles. Sesshomaru was not nearly prepared enough for Kurosuke gently pressing his lips to the back of his hand. Kurosuke had a pretty blush across his cheeks, and Sesshomaru could feel warmth settle across his own and up his ears. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested. 

"Maybe so, or maybe it's the perusal of an eye blinded," Sesshomaru said with a raised brow.

Kurosuke smiled almost shyly as he stood slowly. "Beauty is ever in the eye of its beholder. And you exude it in both writing and in form."

Sesshomaru stepped closer into Kurosuke's space and dragged a fine knuckle along Kurosuke's sturdy jaw. "You flatter me, but I find myself wanting to see more of your own beauty."

Sesshomaru dipped away again like he was embarrassed, but he picked up a fair handful of bound books. He laid a hand in Kurosuke's as he felt cool shadows swirl up and around them. They were deposited in front of a small black, lacquered temple with little prayer papers hanging from lines in front of of the temple. Small wildflowers bloomed amongst kudzu crawling across the ground. Black bamboo and thick oak trees grew around the small temple leaving darkly shaded acloves around it. Kurosuke led him over a small stone path to the entrance of the temple. 

Kurosuke opened the sliding door as candles lit themselves one after another as he walked in. "Would you like anything?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he sat down at a low black lacquered table with mountain scenery in gold. A tea and sake set materialized on the table as Kurosuke came back with a small snack plate. He settled across from Sesshomaru and relaxed somwhat. His form seemed more nebulous and shadowy in his temple.

"Will you read your poems to me?" Kurosuke asked with a sweet smile curling his lips.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said as he opened the first book and began reading. 


	5. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide from cold rain, play in summer showers

It was rare for them to stop in an abandoned home, but the rain was heavy and Rin looked miserable. As did Jaken. But Sesshomaru could not say that it bothered him all that much or that he really even noticed the heavy rain. Demons could withstand mostly any weather and hardship, especially a daiyokai such as himself. However, Rin and Jaken were both susceptible to sickness with such icy rain. 

Rin was wrapped up in a thick, indigo wool hifu jacket from Kurosuke. He had given it to her once he saw her shivers when the nights turned bitter with cold. One of Kurosuke’s shadow beasts had woven itself into the wool. The beast settled itself there to both keep Rin safe and to warn Kurosuke of any threat made against or around her. Sesshomaru appreciated the love that Kurosuke had for his little human. The tender care that Kurosuke used to learn his loved ones made it all the more apparent as to why they fell in sync with each other so early on in their relationship. He fit himself perfectly into a hole in Sesshomaru’s life that he didn’t know he had. Sesshomaru knew that it was much the same for Kurosuke when they met.

Sesshomaru could hear the barest chatter of Rin’s teeth as they neared the abandoned home. He knew that the girl couldn’t tell how far they were from salvation from the tempestuous rain. The home looked well and truly abandoned in the dark night, and he thankfully could not smell anyone having been in the home in a long time 

Once they finally got inside, the hearth in the center of the home filled with writhing shadow beasts carrying dry wood. There was a brief moment as the beasts retreated with a flash of lightning. Sesshomaru could smell the faint trace of Kurosuke’s scent as another beast dropped a glowing incense cone into the wood to light it. More beasts filtered in from the cracks in the walls to the corners of the small house to give an insulating layer from the cold rain outside. 

“Kurosuke was quick to have them come,” Sesshomaru noted.

“Why does he do that?” Rin asked.

"He likes to keep you warm, so his shadow beasts are here to help with that," Sesshomaru said simply. "He may visit us tonight."

Rin nodded excitedly. Sesshomaru knew she also dearly loved his husband. His husband doted on the girl and loved her just as dearly. It settled something from his more primal side when he saw them together acting as a family. Something about the way Kurosuke took the time to care for them and keep Rin safe let him relax.

As the night drew closer to when Rin usually starts to feel the edges of sleep creep up to her, there was gentle rapping at the door. Sesshomaru glanced at the thick shadows at the edges of the room and snorted softly in amusement at Kurosuke’s unnecessary politeness. The god could easily drop out from the shadows, but felt like he needed to warn them.

"Come in," he said with a clear, cool tone to hide his ongoing amusement.

Kurosuke slid open the thin door and breezed inside with all of his godly grace present. His skin was near translucent with a thin film of light surrounding him to separate him from the shadows that loomed around him. He was ethereal and yet still untamed. The god was in his truest form. His feet did not touch the floor as he floated through the house to the hearth.

"Lord Kurosuke!" Rin called excitedly.

"My sweet Rin, my dearest husband, faithful Jaken," Kurosuke greeted with a slight reverberation that echoed around them. "I apologize, Rin, if I startled you earlier. The house was much too cold for you."

Rin smiled at him, "It's okay, Lord Kurosuke! Lord Sesshomaru is here."

And that's all she had to say on the matter. Lord Sesshomaru is here. Like that was all that was needed to explain why she wasn’t worried. And it did. She knew that he would never leave her in harm's way again. It even left Jaken with a pleased look on his shrewd face and a little puff to his chest in pride for the girl’s easy recognition of Sesshomaru’s prowess.

Kurosuke looked similarly happy to hear it. He coalesced himself into looking less like shadows and stardust to something more like a human. No matter how he looked, he was still recognizable to Rin. Sesshomaru, however, knew that Kurosuke worried about somehow scaring the girl or that she was uncomfortable with him when he looked distinctly less than human.

The god gently gave the girl a hug and had a brief look of confusion pass over his face, “Rin, you’re still cold, let me set up a bath for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, Lord Kurosuke,” Rin said.

“I don’t mind, little one,” he said as he stoked the fire hotter.

Kurosuke set up a large cauldron over the fire that filled instantly with water. He threw in some dried leaves that smelled like a wild meadow in bloom. A tub just the right size for Rin appeared in a corner of the home. It filled halfway with cool water as Kurosuke pulled the cauldron off the fire. He poured in the hot water slowly and tested the temperature until he finally called Rin over. He helped her dress down and helped her wash.

Rin looked overjoyed to be doted on so carefully by Kurosuke. The god helped wrap Rin in a new hadajuban and nagajuban. He sat her in his lap as he combed her hair thoroughly into looking like gleaming black silk. He smoothed a lightly flower-scented oil through her hair while it was still damp.

“How do you want me to style it?” Kurosuke asked as he continued combing it.

“You don’t have to style it, Lord Kurosuke! I always style it myself,” Rin said.

Kurosuke hummed softly. “And it would be nice to style it another way, don’t you think? It’s like when you give me and Sesshomaru flowers to wear.”

This at the very least got Rin to think about it with an almost pensive look scrunching up her small face.

Sesshomaru watched his husband closely, utterly pleased with this interaction. Kurosuke had perfected taking care of others and making tedious work seem simple. He remembered all the times that Kurosuke would talk about his life when he was still human. Kurosuke truly never wanted him to know all that he lived through. Sesshomaru was never surprised by that. The god sometimes seemed to worry whether or not Sesshomaru would be interested in the tellings of his old life, or that he was embarrassed by it. Sesshomaru could not tell which way it was for Kurosuke. Sesshomaru stopped his musing when he heard Rin finally decide.

“Can you braid it like you do for Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked brightly.

Kurosuke smiled and started braiding her hair while humming a song Sesshomaru knew to be an unsavory drinking song. Kurosuke’s hands wove her hair from just before the start of her hairline into a neat braid. He ended it with a yellow ribbon wrapped tightly around it. Rin thanked him with a polite bow and a tight hug. Rin dashed back over to where she was sitting near Sesshomaru after Kurosuke waved her off to wash her clothes. 

Once he was finished and hung them to dry, Kurosuke set up a pot over the fire to cook a meal for Rin and Jaken. He stirred the pot as he added ingredient after ingredient to make a heady blend of congee. Rin looked excited as he passed her a steaming bowl of congee. He passed another bowl to Jaken, after Rin gave it her sign of approval. His smile was pleased as he settled down to eat a bowl himself. 

A small plate of pleasant-smelling dumplings settled itself in front of Sesshomaru. He plucked one fat dumpling off the plate and took a bite out of it. It was made of various lower demons. The meat in the filling was tender, and whatever that was flavoring it was bright against the savory meat. Sesshomaru could see the pleased smile on Kurosuke’s face as he continued to eat.

Once everyone was finished and the dishes were clean, Kurosuke told Rin a story to help her fall asleep. His voice was low and melodic as he wove a fanciful tale of a fool being saved by a brilliant girl. Rin’s eyes finally fell shut after a few minutes of Kurosuke’s story and the warm meal in her belly. It left the husbands and Jaken to rest quietly around the fire waiting for daybreak.

It also left time for Sesshomaru to muse about his husband.

The god was a perfect balance between sizes. He was nearly the same height as Sesshomaru. He was just barely shorter, but built thick and broad. He had calloused, sturdy hands of a peasant. Kurosuke’s form was built for function and efficiency that was needed during his human life. It was so opposite to how Sesshomaru looked. He was refined and delicate looking. Something Kurosuke would remind him whenever they fought together against giant monsters. 

While he looked strong in his human form, his much more nebulous, godly form was moreso. He had untamed tendrils of shadow that trailed around him with wisps of light ghosting through his body were obvious signs of his primordial powers.

"My love…" Kurosuke said as he caught Sesshomaru's eyes. "You're staring quite blatantly at me."

"Mn."

Kurosuke laughed softly. “What has drawn your eye, my lord?”

“You,” Sesshomaru whispered.

The god shook his head with a soft, amused huff. “Is there something you wanted to know?”

Sesshomaru shook his head, just barely reluctant to do so. Kurosuke must have been able to sense it and finally told him a story. A story that Sesshomaru had long been waiting to hear—Kurosuke’s life as a human.


	6. Forested Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Sesshomaru in this chapter. This is a little back story on Kurosuke while I work on the next chapeter!
> 
> Also I'm surprised anyone has even read this!! Please leave a review telling me what you've liked, what you want to see more of, and any general construtive criticisms. It'd be very much appreciated.

Kurosuke wasn't a nice man before he was reborn. Yes, he took care of the villagers that he lived with in the colony, but that's what he agreed to when he lived there. He would care for them and protect them. That was all. But the children—the orphans, really— clamored for him when he walked through the dusty streets, their misshapen faces grinning wide at him. They looked at him like a big brother, and if he held him like they were his younger siblings, well that was a memory lost to time.

He was a feral animal of a person. Raised in a forest of pitch shadows and demons lurking around every looming tree. He knew the only reason he survived wasn’t because he was tough, it was because the forest found him amusing and novel. It wasn’t anything but that fond curiosity. It grew and changed as he got older. Somewhat parental and more protective of him. The forest gave itself a small form to converse with him, a looming shadow of a person with eyes the same midnight green as the leaves surrounding them. It did not understand humans, but it understood packs and animals. So, that's how it raised Kurosuke to be.

He was—still is—a monster that lurked in shadow. But, the little leper colony that found him made him more human. They asked him in pleading voices to help keep back the demons. They said they were weak and sickly, but they didn't want to die yet, not by being torn apart. They wanted to try and get better if they could. Survive if they could. 

The longer he lived with them the more fond praise they piled on him. The little kids held his hands with sticky fingers and told him stories. The older people in the colony valued his innate understanding of the land and how well he grew crops once they taught him. He did most of the heavy lifting, building huts and houses and shrines and stalls and play areas and whatever they asked. He gave them whatever they needed and asked for nothing in return. He didn't know that there was more to life. He never had a need to. He was pleased with his village and the tender care they gave him in return.

But, there were some outside of their colony who whispered about a dim-witted demon helping the lepers. A hulking beast that slavered for the taste of human flesh waiting for another leper to be brought to the colony so he could feed on the healthy men that brought the sick.

He was neither dim-witted nor a demon. He was a boy gifted with a touch of magic from the forest he was raised in. He was quiet and strong and so very good to the people around him. He was beloved by the sick and the forest.

When ten strong men wielding swords, rakes, and axes came, he fell to them. They gave him cruel terms. Die or watch us kill everyone you've cared for. He chose to die.

He knelt before the leader of the small mob and bowed his head low. His voice was a cold whisper, so unlike his charismatic voice.

"I accept this death, but they will not. You will regret this," he whispered as shadows from the forest curled around him. Waiting. Patient.

The man laughed, beheaded him, and died before Kurosuke's head even fell. The man had misunderstood Kurosuke's icy warning. He assumed the lepers would make him regret killing their protector somehow. But, it was the forest and its snaking tendrils of shadow that were furious and murderous. Kurosuke was a part of the forest. He wasn’t allowed to be hurt.

The villagers in the colony collected his cooling corpse and found a small shrine built in a grove of shadowy black bamboo. They placed him inside and prayed for him to rest or to become a god. They mourned him with his corpse barely even stiffened. He was their heart. He was a part of them.

In his shrine, his body melded into the pervasive shadows of the forest. He slept in its gentle embrace like a child again as his new body grew from the prayers of the villagers.

It took four years for him to rise as a god. He was a living shadow, just like the looming shadow of a man the forest made itself when he was a child. The children were never afraid of the dark once he rose. They recognized the form of their big brother. They recognized him in the way he moved.

It took four more years for him to look like a human again. His skin was nearly translucent with veins of black shadow trailing under his skin. His hair seemed like a living being attached to his head. It was loose and wild as it twirled around in unseen winds. He wore clothes that were less fabric and more smoke. HIs being was nebulous for a long time before it finally snapped back together into looking like he once had. The children he cared for were older now, the elders that loved him were ash and shadow, and he was whole once again.

Later, there was a daiyokai that came through his village with nothing but ill-intent. The beast tried to slaughter his villagers only to find its head on a pike and body thrown to pieces in the wind. Its minions were slain in seconds to the horrible onslaught of tearing shadows that was Kurosuke’s fury.

When another daiyokai came, Kurosuke was prepared. He was poised at the massive, vine-choked torii with sharp shadows curling at his feet like waiting guard dogs.The demon was in the form of a pleasant-looking man, but his smile was too wide and sharp to be anything like a human’s.

“My name is Inu no Taisho. I’ve come to invite you to a gala my wife is hosting. I hope you’ll come, my friend,” the demon said.

Kurosuke raised a brow as the shadows at his feet shifted restlessly, “Why are you inviting me?”

“You’re an interesting god,” the demon said jovially, “You were able to do what most cannot, you killed a very annoying daiyokai without any help. In all honesty, it’s in my best interest for you to become my ally.”

Kurosuke let some shadows roll around the daiyokai, “And what do I gain? Protection? Fairweather friendship?”

The demon could barely contain his bright laugh, “You’re very cynical! I could offer you protection, but you hardly need such a thing. All I can offer you, as it stands, is a night away from your shrine to learn some more about the greater demons in the land.”

Kurosuke could see the offer in between. This demon was offering to let him see who his enemies were. He could use that. He would learn.

“I’m not aware of how greater demons speak,” Kurosuke said demurely, “nor dress. I will require some training for it before this gala.”

Inu no Taisho smiled blindingly and started in on the requisite teaching.


	7. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's perspective for this one and more of peek into the AU I'm gonna be building ay

Rin had never seen the shrine that Lord Kurosuke resided in. She didn't know what to expect of her favorite god. Maybe something dark and dreary that she could help liven up! She was good at that. She always found the best flowers. Sometimes, when Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kurosuke were resting to let her play in fields, she made the flowers grow all around her. New growth bursting from the ground and blooming in her hands. She always used those flowers to make crowns out of. They lasted the longest! And they were the prettiest.

So when they finally came to the god's home, she was surprised at the beautiful wisteria scattering petals to the wind and the wildflowers blooming around the shrine. She saw the wide leaves of kudzu curling around the torii, and the surrounding clusters of dark bamboo and even darker oak trees that shaded the little temple. It was prettier than she expected, even with the black shrine.

Lord Kurosuke seemed to melt out from behind the shrine carrying a laden basket of food. She could see dried meats, bags of rice and flour, and lots of colorful fruits and vegetables. He looked surprised to see them but pleased as well. He wasn't wearing the fine clothes he usually traveled in when he was with them. It was loosely woven cotton dyed indigo and patched all over with little black squares and beautiful sashiko. His hair was pulled up into a loose bun at the top of his head with thick, stark white cord.

He set down the basket at the entrance to the shrine and descended the dark stone steps. He had picked Rin up and wrapped her up in a tight, warm hug. She returned it enthusiastically.

"My sweet, little Rin, how have you been? Has my husband been treating you well? Have you eaten?" Kurosuke asked while holding her back a little to see her face.

"I'm happy to see you! And your shrine is so pretty. Lord Sesshomaru is treating me perfectly, but I haven't eaten in a while, Lord Kurosuke. But that's not a problem! I'm not even hungry," Rin said cheerily.

"Good, let's go inside," Kurosuke said.

The shrine was dark inside, but little candles everywhere flared to life as they walked in. They looked like little stars against the indigo black walls. She could see herbs hang-drying in bunches along the far walls. There were pots of makeup and lacquers strewn around that were picked up by little shuffling shadows and taken back to an ornate chest carved with mountain scenery.

There were faded scraps of paper tied to string hanging from the walls and draping down from the ceiling. They looked old and important. Not like those weird exorcism papers, but she could feel something in them.

Lord Kurosuke followed her gaze, "Do you want to know what they are?"

She nodded and stared at him expectantly.

Lord Kurosuke gave her a small smile, "They're the first prayers I received. In most shrines, they burn them, but they help me remember my past. They also carry little traces of the people that used them."

Rin was fascinated, "Do you want one from me?"

"Do you have a wish?" Lord Kurosuke asked with a slightly cocked head. He reminded her of a bird sometimes when he did that.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

Lord Kurosuke nodded and set her down in front of a glossy black lacquered table. There was a little sheet of thin paper, an expensive-looking calligraphy brush, and an ornate ink stone in the shape of a mountain with the well as a valley. Lord Kurosuke sat across from her and dipped the brush into the ink.

He waited for her to speak, poised and almost tense like a predator.

"I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kurosuke for as long as I can," Rin said finally after a hefty pause.

Lord Kurosuke wrote quickly and set down the brush. He folded the paper up and tied it to one of the strings hanging from the ceiling. He sat down across from Rin again and held out his hand.

Rin put her hand into his and watched him close his other over top of it.

"My sweet little Rin, I have one question for you," Lord Kurosuke said as his hands started turning black.

"What is it, Lord Kurosuke?" Rin asked.

"Do you remember your life before you died?" he asked.

Rin nodded, she remembered everything, even if the memories were starting to get fuzzy.

"Do you remember when you died and right after?"

Rin nodded again, her hand curling slightly in his light hold.

Lord Kurosuke nodded and closed his eyes. "Did you talk to anyone when you were dead?"

Rin nodded reluctantly, she didn't like these questions. She didn't want to remember when she was dead.

Lord Sesshomaru seemed to materialize behind her, a comforting presence, especially with his mokomoko curled around her. Lord Kurosuke looked thankful that Lord Sesshomaru sat beside her.

Lord Kurosuke grimaced and asked, "What did they say?"

Rin felt a few fat tears roll down her cheeks as she buried herself in Lord Sesshomaru's side. She didn't want to remember, the memories hurt.

Lord Kurosuke stood slowly and curled around her as well, encircling her in his big, warm arms. He pulled her to his chest and pressed his nose to the top of her head. He sighed as he rubbed circles into her back as more uncontrollable tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Lord Kurosuke murmured. "But we need to know. I'll give you time, little one, but we'll have to talk about it at some point. Okay?"

Rin nodded as she pulled back to wipe her tears. Lord Kurosuke materialized an expensive looking handkerchief to wipe her tears for her. He looked so sorrowful.

Lord Sesshomaru moved again, silently as he always did, and wrapped his lone arm around her to bring her into a gentle hug. He was never so affectionate, but this must be an exception.

Rin buried herself into his hold and felt the exhaustion of their travels and such strong emotions wash over her. She relaxed and curled further into his hold and fell asleep. Her dreams weren't sweet, but she couldn't be bothered by them, not with her lords protecting her.


End file.
